She's tangled up in Her blood
by Fanfictionar3
Summary: Rosalie has got Bella caught in her game, her eternal web of manipulation. Alice tries to save Bella from the monster she feels she is becoming mentally and physically, as Bella attempts to protect Alice from dangers she cannot even imagine. Rosalie/Bella/Alice love triangle. Completely AU.
1. Chapter 1: I drag myself out

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or any of it's characters.**

 **Chapter 1**

I honestly didn't believe that I would ever be in love again. She had never laid a hand on me, but still, it felt as if Rosalie had left me alone in a ditch, torn apart as if by some supernatural creature. Since then, since that day when the only love I had ever believed was reciprocal had ruined me, I had pulled myself out of the ditch, and walked about the rest of my life as if it were still part of that motion, as if I was still scraping my nails against the dirt.

Rosalie had always had a boyfriend. That never bothered me, I was never jealous. If anything, I felt sorry for him. Rosalie always assured me that he was just for show, her parents were Catholic after all.

From the moment Rosalie stood in front of my choir class to give her music history presentation, and her boots swished past my chair on her way to the stage, from the way she walked, the aggressive curves of her arms slicing the air as she spoke -I knew she was not someone to be crossed. This thought was smothered when she looked at me and smiled during biology, we were lab partners. The warmth of her smile, though her sharp teeth hinted at danger, wrapped around my brain and pushed all negative thoughts away. Rosalie was turning her intelligent gaze on _me_ and my heart beating desperately to form a thought that could catch up with it was my only focus.

Without Rosalie, my head was as dark as the clouds overhead in Forks, Washington. It was ironic, really. It was like my social worker sensed my mood and immediately moved me to a place with weather to match.

I wasn't nervous on the first day of school -at least I told myself that. I think what put me off the most about the place, were that their were all of these puppy dog-like guys crowding me, and when I looked at their faces, and saw the poorly concealed desperation there, all I could think of was how this was what I must have looked like to Rosalie. Except Rosalie never had any sympathy for me. All I wanted to do was laugh awkwardly, and agree to every stupid thing they said, if they would only stop looking at me like that.

The only person I could relax around a little was Edward. The first thing he did when he saw me was smile and wave and ask if I liked the weather. I told him it was a big change from Florida. He pulled out his phone fifteen minutes into class and asked me who I thought was hotter Channing Tatum or Ryan Gosling. I was caught off guard, stabbed with the memory of homophobia in Florida public high schools and Rosalie...

"Uh...I don't know," I gasped. Shit.

He grinned at me knowingly. Stupid, he doesn't know what he thinks he knows. I'm not a homophobic asshole or anything.

"I've always liked Ryan Gosling better. He looks more like my boyfriend. He's not as hot though, as my boyfriend -I guess maybe I'm biased. Jasper always gets annoyed if he sees me looking at his picture, even if I'm just reading the back of the Notebook."

I tapped my foot against the ground. Twisted my lip between my teeth. Looked along the wall above the whiteboard, where the teacher was writing out an equation, and waited for the courage to come. Then I turned back to Edward.

"You know, I don't really have a preference as far as Ryan Gosling, or Channing Tatum goes, for, you know, attractiveness. I have, though, I have always thought Natalie Portman was a hell of a lot hotter than...well, any male celebrity, and plenty of female celebrities as well."

Edward looked at me, grinning again, but this time more friendly. "You sound like my sister, Alice."

The name brushed against me with all of the softness of a spider web when you run into it in the woods.

"Don't tell her I said that though," Edward said. "She doesn't want anyone to know how big of a crush she had on Natalie Portman all throughout elementary school."

I smiled and laughed a little, confused and reassured at the same time with the amount of familiarity Edward spoke to me with.

Okay, I was nervous about lunch, I'll admit that. But all of my nervousness felt wasted when Edward waved me over to his table. I had gone through the lunch line early, and so had Edward apparently, so we were the only two at the table for a little while. Then Jasper showed up, and wrapped his fingers around Edward's hand as he ate. I stared down at my own food without touching it. I was skinny enough so they would just assume I was anorexic, probably, though of course in reality anorexia had nothing to do with body weight.

Rosalie had warned me profusely, but so far I had felt no cravings. I contributed that to my depression.

I was still looking at the table when a purple skirt moved into my line of sight.

"Edward, can you believe the abuse that high schoolers put Cafeteria pizza through? I think I'll starve if I have to keep living on lettuce."

"Get here early," Edward said.

"Even if you do though, the pizza still tastes like cardboard and glue smeared in wax." Jasper supplied.

Alice laughed, a high laugh like water when it's still at the top of the arch of a waterfall.

"And how would you know what that tasted like?" She slide into her chair, fairy-like. "Nevermind, don't tell me. I don't want to know...!"

I was finding it hard to remember how to get air out of my lungs. I forced myself to look up and into Alice's eyes, but regretted it immediately. Her eyes seemed to connect with mine and with every vein in my body, which now seemed to be lurching towards her. I was gripping the table top tightly. I let it go and clasped my hands in my lap, digging my nails into my palms, willing them to spill blood, my own blood, if only I could keep my teeth, which were watering, from spilling another's...

Alice regarded me softly with her brown eyes, seeming to take my discomfort for nerves. "Oh, whose this, Edward?" Her hand slid out a little on the table. I wanted to scream at her to take it back. Everything inside of me wanted to grab her wrist...I had never felt this before.

Edward smiled kindly. "This is Bella, my new friend. She's from Florida."

"Oh, Florida, it's pretty hot down their, huh?" Alice looked at me with a naturally flirty tone, the way that dandelions naturally turned their petals to the sun.

I managed to nod. I looked down at the table. Choked. Coughed. "Um, excuse me."

I got up from the table and could feel their eyes on me, but I only stared at the floor. Moving through the tables without looking at anybody, quickening my steps as my desire to turn back around and full out run back to the table only increased with them.

Outside, I breathed, tried to breath, and stumbled towards the woods. When I was far enough in for the trees to hide me from the school, I pulled out my cellphone. I pressed my free hand to my forehead, then feeling lightheaded, bent and pressed it to my knee.

I never wanted to speak to her again, but here I was, being forced too. "Rosalie," It took all of my remaining strength to say her name without my voice breaking. "I need your help, it's happening, just like you said."

"Well, baby," She drew out her syllables lazily. "What makes you think I can help you?"

"Rosalie, please. It's the last thing I'll ever ask you, if you can just teach me how to control it."

Rosalie chuckled. "I thought you didn't need my help. I thought little Bella had it all under control. What was it that you did, only ate little does, and never got any cravings for human flesh at all."

I cringed at the memory. Well, repeated, _memories._ If I could be a real vegetarian, a literal one, after the things I had seen as a vampire, I would be. "Rosalie, I was wrong. Please, please, please. You made me this way, please."

I could almost feel Rosalie's eyes flash, as if she were watching me from Florida. As if she could see me through all of those states between us. "Well, I must say I enjoy to here you beg, Bella, it quite suits you."

I felt my cheeks flush.

Rosalie gave a long sigh. A stage sigh. "Fine."

"Thank you!" Okay, I didn't mean to sound _that_ relieved.

"I'll meet you in a couple days. In the meantime, I would suggest getting really good at faking a cold for your foster parents, or, because we both know you can't act, skip school entirely. Maybe don't even come home. Wait, how many people exactly are you finding irresistible? Is it everyone? Just some people? Just some special _someone_?"

I couldn't help but shudder as she said the last word. I had been Rosalie's...Rosalie had been mine...I gave my head a little shake. "No -it's, it's not everyone. I can go home, to well, my foster parents. I'll skip school and call it in."

"Well, good. Looks like the bad girl has got it all figured out."

The sarcasm dripped from Rosalie's voice like fresh blood dripping from her teeth.

"Don't yearn for me too much," she said. "I'll be there soon."


	2. Chapter 2: Your blood is in my glass

**Chapter 2**

 _Rosalie held the glass of red wine between us on the bed. It was a large glass, like something out of The Great Gatsby, as large as a small bowl. Her parents -Carlisle and Esme -were unquestionably wealthy. Rosalie only ever smirked at her good fortune. She had been rich when she had been alive as a human a hundred years ago as well._

 _She took a sip of the blood red liquid and passed it to me._

 _I took a sip and handed it back to her. It was her's, I was her's. I was under her control, I would only drink what she gave me...I was dizzy from the wine, but beneath it all, my mind was set on one thing. The force of purpose she had become for me, like the center of a whirlpool-and I would soon collapse completely into her depths._

 _She set the glass on the desk by her bed._

 _The dark, black comforter surrounded our naked bodies to the shoulders. It was as soft as the humid air that would float around us when we opened our doors to step outside. It hit the whiteness of the sheets below us like charcoal._

 _Rosalie kissed me harshly with her gaze. "Are you sure you want this?"_

 _I nodded, mesmerized by her eyes. "Yes."_

 _"You know it's painful, you know it's permanent, you know nothing will ever hurt more?" She listed everything like she was about to give me a tattoo and had already gone over the criteria for one a gazillion times._

 _"Yes."_

 _Rosalie stroked my cheek, her hand as cold as Artic water. I felt red flush rise up on my face beneath her touch._

 _"Okay." She paused a moment, dropping her hand from me, and I was alone on my side of the bed without any contact. Then she leaned towards me, "I'll stay with you until it's over," she murmured, her breath pressing against my lips._

 _She kissed me, down my neck, until she reached my shoulder, where her teeth came out from behind her lips, and bit down..._

~B~B~

I sat on a rock in the forest, picking at the dirt on the side of my shoe. This was the third day, that I had gone directly from my foster parent's house, to the woods, and called in the absence. It was nice that the school wasn't having any problems with this. In the past, things had gotten nasty with my teachers at some of my old schools, even resulted in a transfer to a new home a couple of times. Depression had seemed like a good enough reason to skip school back then. Now I had an even better one.

I didn't hear a single leaf break before her presence circled around me. Her steps were soft and precise; she regarded me with one raised eyebrow. "This is how you choose to spend your time?"

I looked up into Rosalie's brown, clear eyes. "You're good at finding me."

Rosalie rolled her eyes and snorted. "Please. You're a newborn and you barely move an inch off that rock all day. It wouldn't take a genius to be able to find you even if they had to run through all the paths in the forest. You never move."

"I'm not hungry."

"Really? You just don't want to kill."

I shrugged, resisting the temptation to draw my knees up to my chest and hug them, I tapped my foot against the ground in an increasing rhythm.

"You're hungry for _someone_ though, aren't you?"

Alice was suddenly burning through my veins at her mention. "Just tell me how to fix it, will you?" I said, desperate again. How many sentences did it take before my casual voice was already out of check?

"Yeah, but you're going to have to kill," She said with a smile, her eyes widening mischievously on the last word.

~B~B~

 _The pain in my veins made my body shake and tremble, but I only felt it's gentle movements as I was coming out of it, my body still moving after the pain had slithered away. All night, my body must have thrashed around and screamed loudly, but I hadn't been able to be aware of anything other than the pain._

 _I opened my eyes to see Rosalie close to my face, eyes smiling down at me, still holding a promise that would soon slip away and into her brown eyes' depths and disappear forever._

 _"Welcome back," She said. "How do you feel?"_

 _I looked up at the ceiling, and thought for a moment. I clenched and unclenched my fists, feeling the ripple of muscles that, if they had been there before, I had never noticed._

 _"Stronger," I said._

 _"What else?"_

 _I pressed my tongue against the roof of my mouth. My throat felt a little dry, as if sandpaper were resting against my tongue and rubbing against it every time I swallowed._

 _"Thirsty?"_

 _Her question acted like a command, and suddenly the flames sprang to my throat._

~B~B~

"What you have to do, Bella, is kill something, a deer, if that's what you want, and imagine that it's...that _someone_ you can't resist."

"Sounds simple enough, why couldn't you have told me this over the phone?"

Rosalie gave a small smile and shook her head. "Trust me. It's not that simple."

Rosalie grabbed my hand and pulled me off of the rock. I let go of her hand as soon as I was on my feet, managing to partially conceal the wince on my face at the warmness of her hand despite the cold that ran through both of our veins.

"Why don't you let me find the first prey, since you look a little tired," There was more scorn in her voice than sympathy. "And then we can begin."

"The _first_ prey?"

"Yes."

~B~B~

 _"You don't want to kill anything!"_

 _"It's not that," I said firmly. "I'm just not thirsty."_

 _"You signed up for this Bella, you're going to have to drink at some point."_

 _I folded my arms._

 _She gave my shoulder a gentle nudge. "Don't worry about it, drinking is fun."_

 _I unfolded my arms, "gross!"_

 _She laughed. "You'll see. It's like a thrill."_

~B~B~

Rosalie had only been here eleven minutes, and already she had broken through the clouds surrounding Forks and let some of the light through. It shined down on her locks as she ran, hair bouncing after her, and me fighting to keep up. My muscles strained against the movement. I could feel the lack of blood within them, but I really wasn't hungry.

Rosalie wanted me to picture a deer as Alice? Wasn't it hard enough to kill something innocent, without the face of your crush dancing through your mind?

I tried not to let it show how hard this would be for me, as she spotted the deer, smiled, touched my shoulder and pointed. I looked into those brown eyes. They were Alice's eyes now. I ran at the deer, but before I reached it, it had already transformed back into an animal, by the time I touched the fur it was less than a creature, only a glass full of blood, and I drank.

Rosalie grabbed my arm and yanked me away. "You're not doing it correctly," she hissed through her teeth.

Blood dribbled down my chin and my hands were covered in it as well. "What...?" I said, a little dazed from the drink, and the lightheartedness of my continued hunger, which only seemed to be more prominent now.

"I can tell by your expression. You weren't thinking of them. Come on, we have to find another deer now."

Rosalie bent to drink the rest of the blood out of Alice's body. In death, from the distance away I stood, the deer had managed to transform into what I had been forcing myself to think of before.

 **Author's Note: Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Tears like rain miles away

**Chapter 3**

Patterns swirled beneath Alice's hand as she continued to move the pencil, filling in the lines she had drawn before with a darker, deeper stroke. As president of the art club she was also the designated designer for the LGBTQA club, and was currently working on their first poster of the year. Her eyes fell sensitively across the page, making these had always felt delicate, even before she had found a torn in half poster that she had made on the ground of the school hallway.

"Alice?" Her father was standing in the doorway, holding up their house phone. "Your mom wants to speak to you."

Alice sighed and rolled her eyes. "She still doesn't have my number?"

"I think she lost it...again," Charlie mumbled, passing her the phone.

Alice held the phone between her cheek and shoulder and continued to draw as they exchanged the usual greetings.

"How was school?"

"Fine."

"Any boys bothering you?"

"Mom. No."

"Any girls bothering you?"

Alice paused her drawing. For a second, Bella's face came into her mind, and she swallowed, remembering her leaving the Cafeteria. She wasn't sure weather she felt more concerned or offended by Bella's odd behavior. "No," she said with a little laugh.

"Tell your brother to check his phone more often, I get worried when he takes so long to text back."

Alice smiled a little at the irony. "Okay, I'll tell him."

Alice wondered where Bella was. It was a silly question, a silly thing to think about. Maybe Bella had changed schedules, her brother hadn't seen her either, and he used to have Biology with her. Maybe she had changed schools. Even so, she couldn't shake the unmistakably narcissistic feeling that she was somehow related to Bella's absence.

"How's art club? Charlie tells me you're the president now."

Alice started describing their first project, which they were going to have to take a break from as soon as the school musical needed its sets painted.

Alice set the phone down on the table after she had wrapped up the conversation.

She started shading in the purple on the "L" frowning because, she was thinking of Bella again.

~B~B~

Rosalie held onto my arm as I hunted, ready to shoot pain into my body like an electric shock, whenever she sensed that I wasn't thinking of that "someone". She was amazingly accurate too.

Rosalie let go of my arm and gave a harsh sigh. "You're not even trying."

"That's not true!"

"Come on Bella, _focus._ You can do this if you try hard enough. You don't like to kill do you? Well, if you keep this up, every deer in the forest will be dead before you succeed."

I studied Rosalie's eyes. The familiar suspicion that Rosalie's powers did more than just cause pain, was rising in me again. I knew that if I looked at her eyes too long, she would find some way to get revenge for it. I remembered to look away.

"I want you to tell me who this person is. Until you do, this isn't going to work."

I gave a long sigh.

There was no sense in lying to Rosalie, it never worked. I had put this off thus far, sensing the danger in it. "Why does it matter?" I tried lamely.

"If there's something you're hiding from me, it's ruining your concentration. If you have nothing to hide, then tell me the truth."

Typical Rosalie logic.

She reached down and brushed my cheek, gently, but I got the threatening gleam in her eyes, revealing the true meaning behind the gesture. "Don't make me-"

"Alright! Alright!" I pulled back from her touch. "Alice. Her name's Alice."

Rosalie smiled. "Good girl."

As if I was a fucking werewolf dog instead of a vampire.

~B~B~

 _My hands were trembling but my pulse beat harder, pounding against my brain like a boxer in the final round. As I touched the soft fur, I was tapping out of the fight, giving into the fact that my hunger was stronger than my morals. As I pressed my teeth around, then into the vein, my lips were closing around the cup for the loser's water after the match._

 _Rosalie stood beside me, stroking my shoulder as I sucked the blood out of my first kill. I was a failure, but maybe anyone who wanted to live forever was. I kidded myself that since a vampire can't die of natural causes, I could go without blood for a very long time, if only I had the self-control._

 _"There you go, baby. Take your time," Rosalie soothed._

 _Finally, the vein ran dry and began to shrivel. I let it lose from my teeth, and straightened my shoulders out of my hunched over, crouched position._

 _There was triumph in her eyes, but as the euphoria of the drink began to fade, I noticed something else, and my stomach turned hard, as if it were freezing over, liquid to ice._

 _"Bella, there's something I need to tell you...I wanted to wait until you had your first feed, to make sure you would be able to take care of yourself."_

What do you mean? Won't we always be taking care of each other? For the rest of eternity, forever, right?, _I thought. I refrained from repeating all of our promises and instead hid them all in my head, not wanting to shove them back into the air like a desperate anxious moron._

 _"Okay," I said aloud, feeling as if the word had been stuck in my throat like a small stone that I needed to dislodge. I swallowed. "Is there anything wrong?"_

 _Rosalie shook her head, sadness briefly in her eyes, before it began to morph into laughter. "I love it when they are so naïve." She said with glee, as if she were talking to someone beside me, who was an expert on "they"._

 _"You really had no idea, did you?"_

 _"I um-" I started to speak without having any intention of where the sentence would go._

 _"I've lived for a century, and you honestly believed that I would choose to settle down for one person? You, no less? It's just too easy Bella, it almost isn't any fun anymore!"_

 _Her laughter cut dark, and deep into me, like a blade already coated in another's blood, many other's blood, stabbing me to my core. "Why did you bother to turn me if you don't...How can you not want me if...how, why, if you don't..."_

 _"If I don't love you? Well, what do you think I've been doing for a century? It's a game, Bella. Eternity gets pretty boring."_

 _"No. No I don't. You're just...you can't be...!" Already, the weight of the truth was pressing down on me, causing me to desperately spurt unfinished lies, like a heart being crushed by a rock, spurting blood of the already dead. "I know you...me, I've seen it, I've felt..."_

 _"I never wanted to live forever. When Carlisle turned me, it was the worst curse imaginable. By law, we are not allowed to create any vampires, unless the person is dying, or unless they give permission. It's been something of a hobby for me, to turn as many vampires as I can...after I get their permission of course. God, I've done so many, I could start an army if I got them all together."_

 _Her words were weighing into my brain, pressing out all other thoughts, all other words, so that I could form nothing to say._

 _"Go home Bella. Don't think you have any reason to fear me? Fine. I'll make arrangements for you to be moved, within the week. I don't want to see you again. And stop making that sad face, you're boring me. As if you weren't boring enough before."_

 _I stormed home through the forest, the tears like rain on my face making up for the empty sky. I used my vampire strength to get away from Rosalie at high speeds, but miles away from her, and still miles away from home, I discarded it, and tromped through the forest like a human toddler. Lost and afraid._

 _The next day I was arrested, for the possession of heroin on a school campus, it was found in my locker. I got put in a group home in Florida for a couple of weeks. Then they moved me to Forks._

 _Just like that, I was damned to an eternity that I thought I had chosen. Now, it would be an eternity of loneliness..._

 **Author's Note: Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**


End file.
